Rigelians
Rigelians are a sindarian (elvish) species from Legaria. The Rigelians have small constitutions and are just as frail as Humans. However, they have developed heightened senses as well as lightning-quick reflexes and regenerative abilites. History The Rigelians are a race of long-lived individuals, whose life span can extend to nearly 3000 Earth years. For many millennia the Rigelians remained on the secluded and fiercely-guarded planet of Legaria, deep within the Orion Quadrant. With seclusion came little interaction with other races, and few Rigelians expressed any interest in space travel. Many remained on Legaria and practice the ancient art of arcane, which most other races refer to as Magic. Many space explorers have sought this world for decades; it was said that the Rigelians were great healers, and had even been known to cure a Reaper infection. Using their arcane arts, Rigelians have developed a natural attunement enabling all of them to manipulate the particles around them, construct them into any element, then use those elements to create substances. In cases of healing, Rigelian healers could fully restore a body to its natural state. It was even said they could bring the dead back to life, though rumors of resurrection may be false, as many healers claim that no such ability exists. Natural and combative skills With training and the development of skills, Rigelians can learn to avoid deadly situations altogether, either by dodging or turning their foe's attack against them. There is a saying about Rigelians in regards to combat: "There are only three ways to kill a Rigelian: One, they are tired; Two, you got lucky; Three, they let you." In other words, provoking a fully trained Rigelian Elder is a very bad idea. But despite how hard a Rigelian trains, and how skilled they are, they can still be killed by something as simple as a gunshot wound or disease. In the tradition of combat art, Rigelian have learned to use their natural senses to locate critical points on a foe, from the location of the heart to finding a network of neurons essential to motor function, their highly attuned senses give them a different kind of sight, a sight that can only be described as "a latern in a dark room". Technology As the Rigelians approached their Space Age, they developed technology for star ships. This age saw the foundation of the Tenebrae Shipyards, a facility within Legaria's capital city that specializes in the production of starship engines and jump drives. It is said that the Rigelian Screamer ion engine is the fastest engine availible in the quadrant. Due to the survival of their arcane arts, the Rigelians have developed Arcane-Based technology, or "Magic-Tech" as some Humans refer to it. These machines can automatically perform arcane functions for such purposes as medical, weaponry, and luxury. It is even said that they have a device known as the Ether Machine, which is found on their mecha units. This Ether Machine amplifies their arcane ability up to ten times, allowing them to wreak devastation across a battlefield without having to lay a finger on a foe. Government Rigelians have a type of near-democratic monarchic polyarchy governing system in which the Kings or Queens of a kingdom represent their nation, rather than representatives elected to a central system. Unlike a true democratic system, however, the people have very little influence in government. The majority of the vote by these representatives will dictate the action of the government. The Rigelian Government is also a member of the Phoenix Alliance, led by General Arhn Shindi. It is a loosely tied allegiance of other races against the ever-expanding Imperius and the now-neutralized threat of the Reapers. The Rigelian people are respresented by General Daeron Maduven in Alliance command. Category:Species Category:Near-Human species